Kissing Business
by nova por siempre
Summary: Hinata necesita desesperadamente aprender a besar antes de su primera cita con Toneri. Naruto Namikaze es un experto en ello. ¿Qué podía salir mal?


**Kissing Business/El negocio de los besos**

 **Sinopsis:** Hinata necesita desesperadamente aprender a besar antes de su primera cita con Toneri. Naruto Namikaze es un experto en ello. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

—Esta es una pésima, pésima idea —negaba Hinata con un papelito en la mano buscando una dirección en específico.

—Vamos, Hinata no seas pesimista —dijo Ino acompañándola—. Después de todo lo estás haciendo por el bombón de Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Toneri —suspiró Hinata con un aire soñador.

Había estado tanto tiempo ilusionada con aquel chico al que creía inalcanzable que, cuando la tarde anterior le pidió una cita, ella brinco de felicidad por toda la escuela y pronunció un potente sí como respuesta. Lo trágico ocurrió cuando conversó con Ino contándole la noticia y ella le dijo que se preparará ya que esa cita prometía terminar con un apasionado beso.

¿El problema?

Ella era una neófita en el asunto. Jamás se había besado con nadie y saber que Toneri sería el primero la llenaba de nervios y de total pánico. ¿Y, si besaba mal, si era torpe, que pasaba si a Toneri no le gustaba como besaba? ¿Qué tal que en vez de besarlo le daba un cabebazo en la frente como hizo con el ultimo chico que intentó tal hazaña y quedó empotrado en una pared y fuera de combate?

—Mira, ya llegamos —dijo Ino señalando una casa pintada de blanco con un bonito jardín en la entrada.

—¿Sabes Ino? Lo he pensado mejor, vámonos.

—¿Eh, qué? Nada de arrepentimientos —respondió Ino empujándola para que caminará—. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Pero, Ino ya lo pensé y mejor practico con la almohada o con mi puño. Mira así —intentó poner un puño delante de su boca.

—¿Qué dices? Nada de eso. Naruto es muy bueno, él te va a enseñar bien —abrió la verja del jardín y la adentró al lugar deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Pero, Ino. Es un completo extraño —objetó Hinata.

—Es mejor así. Así no te lo vuelves a cruzar.

—No, no, no, Ino. Esta es una pésima idea yo me voy a mi casa.

Ino suspiró.

—Bien, Hinata no te voy a obligar —contestó para alivio de la Hyuga —sólo déjame descansar un rato aquí para descansar las piernas, fue una larga caminata.

—Te entiendo, Ino-chan —sonrió agradecida Hinata— cuando regresemos te voy a regalar un gran helado… ¡No, Ino-chan! —intentó detenerla pero la rubia fue más rápida, tocando el timbre de la casa— Ino-chan, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —cascaditas estilo anime caían por los ojos de Hinata.

—En el futuro me lo agradecerás —rio pícaramente la rubia guiñándole un ojo hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Para total vergüenza y nerviosismo de la Hyuga.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un niño de doce años, cabello marrón alborotado, ojos negros y con una bufanda azul en el cuello.

—¿N-Naruto-san? —preguntó Hinata con asombro. No iba a besarse con un niño de la edad de su hermanita.

—No, no soy Naruto. Yo soy Konohamaru, su mano derecha en el negocio. Naruto-niichan está en el segundo piso.

Hinata suspiró aliviada por un segundo y luego se volvió un manojo de nervios al siguiente.

—Konohamaru vinimos por lo usual —sonrió Ino y le entregó el papelito con la dirección de la casa.

—Oh —el niño mostró una sonrisa traviesa—. Claro pasen, pasen.

Ino tuvo que casi empujar a la pobre Hinata que estaba congelada en la puerta. La ojiperla sin poderse negar entró a la casa, dándose cuenta que era una casa familiar y bastante acogedora. Tenía una gran cantidad de fotos familiares en la mesita de centro. Bueno, al menos no era un maniático pervertido, acosador de chicas.

—Naruto-niichan está en el segundo piso —señaló Konohamaru riendo por el nerviosismo que mostraba Hinata— es la primera habitación a la derecha, terminando las escaleras.

—Ve, Hinata yo te esperó aquí —sonrió Ino juguetonamente.

—P…pero yo…

—Nada de peros. Ve —la empujó levemente en dirección a las escaleras— ¿Eh, Konohamaru? ¿Tienes algo para no aburrirme?

—Tengo videojuegos.

—¡Genial!

Con cascaditas en los ojos, Hinata subió lentamente por las escaleras hasta quedar en el rellano de la primera puerta a la derecha. Alzó una mano para tocar pero la bajó al instante, nerviosa. Estuvo así un buen rato: si tocar, no hacerlo o ahorcar a Ino por meterla en esos líos. ¡Como se le había ocurrido que visitará a un chico para que le enseñará a besar!

Sin darse cuenta que mientras ella se debatía y se avergonzaba a partes iguales, la puerta se abrió y un chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta observaba la escena, divertido.

—¿Sabes? Mantener la puerta abierta durante mucho tiempo, podría provocarme un resfriado —sonrió Naruto, mirándola. Hinata dio un brinco hacia atrás sobresaltada y casi cae por las escaleras por el sonido de su voz sino fuera por los rápidos reflejos del rubio de ojos azules.

Naruto sonrió, la chica era toda una lindura.

Hinata se congeló, el chico era altísimo y sus brazos era delgados pero fuertes.

Naruto la soltó y la estudió atentamente.

—Adelante —anunció dejándole espacio suficiente para que pasará a su habitación. Ella lo miró sonrojada e indecisa pero luego aspiró profundamente y con la cara colorada, nerviosa pero con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos, obedeció.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Hinata por un instante se encogió con el sonido.

—Siéntate —anunció amablemente Naruto.

Hinata miró a su alrededor.

—¿D-donde? —Preguntó Hinata ya que no encontró ninguna silla.

—En la cama, por supuesto —sonrió Naruto, observando el temblor involuntario que sufrió la chica con su sugerencia. Naruto se encaminó a su escritorio y encendió el estéreo colocando una música tranquila y que relajará el ambiente—. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres agua o soda? También tengo galletas de chocolate —preguntó Naruto abriendo una mini-nevera que tenía en un rincón de su habitación.

—Eh…yo…—temerosa Hinata se sentó al borde de la cama, para huir al primer instante si pasaba algo raro— agua, agua está bien.

—Bien, agua. Yo quiero galletas, tttebayo —Naruto se volvió discretamente a verla y la vio jugando con sus manos, nerviosamente— puedes poner el dinero en el frasco en la mesita de noche sino te molesta —aunque, le daba algo de pena la pobre chica, el negocio era lo primero.

—¿Eh?

—El frasco —señaló con un gesto.

Hinata observó el lugar que apuntaba y vio un frasco de vidrio sin tapa pero con muchos billetes en su interior. Algo azorada sacó un billete de 20 del bolsillo y lo dejó caer con los otros, algo mareada. ¿Sería tan bueno besando? Lo observó de reojo: cabellos rubios, alto y en buena forma, sin duda, era atractivo y al menos uno o dos años mayores que ella. ¿A cuántas chicas habría besado Naruto en toda esa tarde o en toda su vida? Y, ella iba a ser una de tantas, sin lugar a dudas para él sólo sería un beso cualquiera. Para ella sería especial porque sería el primer beso que daría, ¿por qué se dejó convencer por Ino para esta locura? Entonces, recordó que ella lo hacía por Toneri y por tener su beso soñado con él.

—Ten —Naruto le entregó una botella con de agua helada y ella la bebió con ansiedad hasta la mitad de su contenido. Naruto mordió la mitad de una galleta y le sonrió.

—¿Qué tipo de experiencias tienes besando? —Preguntó, sin rodeos.

Hinata enrojeció profundamente.

—N-ninguna.

—Bien —sonrió el rubio— al menos no te tendré que quitar ninguna mala costumbre que tengas. Esto será más sencillo —le tomó un hombro y Hinata se encogió como un pequeño ratón asustado—. No pareces el tipo de chicas que haría esto, ¿por qué has venido? —Preguntó Naruto curioso por la forma tímida en la que se comportaba Hinata. Usualmente todas se le lanzaban encima a la primera oportunidad, Hinata huía como si él la fuera a secuestrar.

Hinata dudó, pero ya que Naruto parecía amable, decidió responder con la verdad.

—Es que, es que hay un chico que me gusta desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo —susurró Hinata jugando con sus dedos y chocándolos entres sí— y tendremos una cita este viernes en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad y yo quiero que sea perfecta y no arruinarlo si él me besa. Quiero un beso perfecto —confesó totalmente ruborizada.

Naruto alzó una ceja ante su confesión algo cursi para su gusto pero sincera al fin y al cabo.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico?

—¿Eh? Toneri, se llama Toneri.

—Bien, Toneri parece un chico con suerte —le sonrió, para tranquilizarla— no te preocupes te ayudaré a que tu cita soñada sea perfecta.

Hinata le sonrió agradecida, al menos no se había burlado de ella por confesarle aquello.

—Primera lección para un buen beso —alzó un dedo Naruto dándole énfasis a sus palabras como un profesor de clases que intentaba impartir conocimiento a sus alumnos—. No te apresures —Naruto se acercó peligrosamente cerca de ella. Demasiado— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Preguntó Naruto con su boca muy cerca del rostro de Hinata.

—¿Robándome?

Naruto rió y se alejó.

—No, apresuró el momento. Me desesperó por besarte. Eso es tonto.

—¿D-de verdad? —Hinata tartamudeó un poco al escuchar la palabra "besarte" con tanta naturalidad por parte de Naruto y con aquel tono de voz tan seductor.

—Así es, eso es lo que hacen los torpes, tttebayo. Lo que se tiene que hacer es ir lentamente casi de manera desapercibida —casi sin darse cuenta Naruto la tenía tomada de la cintura con una mano y la otra, viajaba por sus cabellos negro azulados acariciándolos lentamente—. ¿Ves?

Hinata sólo asintió atontada por las caricias que recibía.

—Luego te vas acercando lentamente, quitándole el espacio personal hasta que dejas un pequeño resquicio para que el otro terminé de acortarlo —los dedos de Naruto acariciaba sus cabellos con tranquilidad, casi con dulzura, dejándolo totalmente pasmada. Lo vio acercándose lentamente hacia ella con aquellos ojos azules terribles y embrujadores y con aquella boca que te invitaba a besarlos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro como nunca Hinata estuvo de cualquier persona en el mundo y con un solo pensamiento en la mente: besarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron con timidez y con miedo por un segundo hasta que rozaron sus labios y entonces fue dulce, un dulce beso, casi inocente, casi tranquilo, casi romántico.

Se separaron lentamente.

—¿Ves? Así se besa —explicó Naruto con una sonrisa brillante a una Hinata que sólo sacudió la cabeza, como si deseará quitarse agua de los oídos—. Ahora te explicaré la segunda lección.

«¡Ay, mamá!», pensó Hinata, sintiéndose mareada. Si, así era la primera lección…

—¿Crees que sea paciente con Hinata? —Preguntó Ino pausando el juego de "Metal Slug" y mirando al niño—. Ella nunca ha besado a nadie.

—No te preocupes, —sonrió Konohamaru—. Naruto es todo un profesional.

Naruto mordió el labio inferior de Hinata haciéndola soltar un gemido anhelante. Entusiasmado por la respuesta de Hinata, adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica y la recorrió completa, deleitándose con ella. Insatisfecho, la incitó a que lo imitará y la inexperta chica lo imitó con el mismo entusiasmo. Las manos de Naruto ya no estaban en sus cabellos sino viajaban desde sus brazos pasando por su espalda una y otra vez, en un recorrido que alteraba sus sentidos: Hinata era tan suave, tan cálida…

Ni siquiera llegaba a entenderse a sí mismo, pero cuando la hubo besado por tercera vez, una chispa en él se había encendido y la única forma que parecía que se apagará era con los besos de la chica.

Quería más, anhelaba más, deseaba más con una emergencia desesperante…

—Se están demorando, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Ino mientras jugaba Mario Kart con Konohamaru.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, tu amiga estaba un poco nerviosa.

—En eso tienes razón mi amiga es un poco tímida.

Los dedos de Hinata jalaron un mechón rubio de Naruto, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, en tanto, que los labios de ambos parecían llevar una lucha atroz por ver sucumbir al otro con sus besos. Hinata mordió a Naruto en un ataque de deseo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto la observaron por un segundo, haciéndola temer por sus acciones hasta que una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en el rostro del rubio. La volvió a besar con frenesí y el deseo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo; lenta y concienzudamente la guío hacia la cama.

Era fuego en las venas, era sed en los labios, era calor incesante que no parecía apagarse sino propagarse por todo el cuerpo y ello, era a causa de los besos de Hinata.

Ya no sólo la besaba en los labios, porque ahora era su cuello lo más tentador en ese instante. Los gemidos de Hinata lo encendieron a límites insospechados cuando empezó a repartir besos en su blanco cuello, se arrimó más hacia ella mientras sus caderas empezaron a rozarse, haciendo que el poco autocontrol que poseía Naruto se perdiera con aquella agradable sensación. Volvió a repetir la misma acción, haciendo que la fricción en sus cuerpos fuera más evidente, lo volvió a repetir una tercera vez, dejando que las caderas de Hinata y la suya propia tomarán un ritmo único. El deseo parecía nublar la mente de Naruto quitándole cualquier pensamiento y siendo reemplazado por la urgente necesidad de aquella chica de la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre, lo besará.

Sus dedos viajaron por los costados de la chica hasta detenerse en su blusa escolar, que, como expertos intentaron colarse dentro de sus ropas, pero un empujón de Hinata, lo detuvieron.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Exclamó Hinata, con una mirada asustada.

—Y-yo…yo…—Naruto estaba tan sorprendido con su propia audacia que no sabía que decirle.

—Tú ibas…ibas…—Hinata no parecía tomar el valor para completar sus palabras, pero se le veía increíblemente herida con sus acciones. Después de todo entendió él, si nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, mucho menos había llegado a esas alturas con alguien. Intentó acercarse para disculparse, pero ella volvió a apartarlo y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera, no te vayas —pidió desesperado Naruto, sin embargo, el fuerte portazo que dio Hinata fue su única respuesta.

Hinata bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió presurosa del lugar, escapando por la puerta principal ante la incredulidad de Ino y Konohamaru.

—¡Hinata! —Intentó llamarla Ino, pero al verla huir, corrió a perseguir a su amiga.

Otros pasos presurosos se oyeron en la escalera y un Naruto con el cabello alborotado las observó irse.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Konohamaru, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que lo arruiné.

* * *

Naruto intentó concentrarse, de verdad que sí. La chica era bonita y parecía ansiosa por empezar, pero Naruto sólo se sentía apático con todo el asunto. Es cierto que en el pasado besar a un montón de chicas y que encima éstas le pagarán por hacerlo era divertido, crearse esa fama de buen besador le había incrementado el ego y le dio la oportunidad de comprarse cosas que él quería, sin dañar a nadie, era un negocio de ganar-ganar, pero desde Hinata —ahora ya sabía su nombre— cada beso era insípido y soso para su gusto y cada chica le parecía más frívola que la anterior.

—Naruto, estoy lista —dijo ansiosa la chica poniéndose lápiz labial.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo, apartándose de la chica y levantándose de la cama.

—P-pero…

—Adiós —la empujó a la salida y la despidió con un portazo en la cara. Se dejó de caer en la cama y sus ojos azules miraron el techo, melancólico— ¿Qué me haces hecho, Hinata?

* * *

A Hinata le gustó su cita con Toneri.

Toneri, aprovechando que una feria se instaló en la ciudad, la llevó a recorrerla y a disfrutar todos los juegos aquel día. Se divirtieron en los juegos de puntería donde Toneri pudo regalarle un pequeño peluche, subieron a la montaña rusa, a los carritos chocones e incluso al carrusel.

Pero, ese era el problema.

No sentía aquellos temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo por estar con Toneri como antaño, ni su corazón agitándose en su pecho por su cercanía, ni la emoción de pasar todo un día a su lado como siempre había soñado.

Faltaba aquella magia que producía el amor.

Sus ojos se empañaron por un segundo al pensar en el porqué de sus acciones, específicamente en un chico rubio a quien Hinata no podía apartar de su mente.

Ni tampoco sus cálidos besos.

—¡Mira, Hinata! —dijo Toneri, señalándole una de las pocas atracciones que hasta ahora no habían subido—. Es la rueda de la fortuna. ¡Vamos!

Hinata enrojeció, entendiendo el significado de aquel jugo. Todo el mundo sabía que si subías a ese juego en pareja, era obligatorio que terminarían besándose.

—Sí, vamos, Toneri —asintió entusiasmada, Hinata.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez no estaba todo perdido para ellos.

—¿Los ves? —Preguntó ansioso Naruto, mirando a todos lados.

—No los veo, jefe —contestó Konohamaru con unos binoculares en la mano.

—¡Rayos! —Maldijo Naruto por lo bajo. Le había tomado un buen tiempo convencer a la amiga de Hinata para que le especificara donde se encontraría la chica en su cita con el idiota de Toneri y hasta que no le prometió que arreglaría las cosas con Hinata, ella no le avisó hasta ese mismo día. Sí, ahora detestaba al horrible muchacho que lo único malo que había hecho fue fijarse en Hinata, su hermosa y seductora Hinata.

La sola idea de pensar que Hinata podría besar a Toneri de la manera que lo besó a él, lo llenaba de unos celos desenfrenados. Porque sus besos serían mejores ya que Hinata si estaba interesada en Toneri. Se sentía un completo idiota por haberle enseñado a besar de aquella manera, técnicamente la había regalado en bandeja de plata.

—Jefe, los veo —anunció Konohamaru, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde?

—Están subiendo a la rueda de la fortuna —el color del rostro de Naruto quedó blanco por un segundo—. Los detendré, no dejaré que la besé, ttebayo —prometió y corrió creando una nube de polvo en su camino.

Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el juego mecánico y la vio y fue un como recibir un golpe en el estómago y éste te dejará sin aire.

Tenía un precioso vestido de verano que hacía resaltar su figura y su cabello negro estaba suelto, enmarcando su rostro mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos de la rueda de la fortuna y esperaba a Toneri.

—Claro que no —gruñó Naruto y empujando al estúpido albino, se adentró a la cabina y la cerró en las narices del idiota. La rueda de la fortuna empezó a andar y Naruto se dio cuenta que sólo tendría esa oportunidad para aclararle todo a Hinata, sobre todo porque el juego sólo duraba tres minutos—. Hinata —la llamó y ella se encogió en su asiento con sólo escuchar su nombre dicho por él de una manera tan necesitada.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tratando que él no notará el temblor de su cuerpo al volver a verlo. Esos últimos días fueron un infierno al verlo de lejos en la escuela e hirviendo de celos al pensar en todas las chicas que él estaría besando, regalándole la magia de sus labios y el sabor de su boca.

—Yo…—Naruto restregó sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento de borrar el sudor de sus manos ante su ansiedad por hablarle—…yo necesitaba verte —confesó él, avergonzado.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Por qué? —susurró. Deseando poder decirle lo mismo, pese a sus inevitables nervios.

—Porque te necesito, Hinata —intentó explicarse Naruto, pese que los nervios le comían por dentro— necesito tenerte cerca, enredar mis dedos en tus cabellos y besarte, besarte mucho —Hinata enrojeció terriblemente al escucharlo—. Los besos no han sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Hinata.

—¿Haz besado a alguien…? —Preguntó Hinata inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, estudiándolo con detenimiento— ¿…desde que me fui…? —necesitaba, ansiaba saber la respuesta.

—Intenté hacerlo…—confesó algo avergonzado, pensando que el besar a otra persona arreglaría todo, especialmente a su desbocado corazón—…fallé miserablemente.

—¿De veras?

Naruto asintió.

—Besar a alguien que no era fueras tú, parecía incorrecto.

Hinata sintió a su corazón latiendo vertiginosamente en su pecho al pensar que lo mismo le había sucedido con Toneri en todo aquel día a su lado.

—¿Y, tú, Hinata te has besado con Toneri? —Preguntó Naruto sintiendo el peor de los presentimientos.

—¡No! —Exclamó enseguida Hinata para que entendiera que no había nadie más que él con quien había compartido aquellos maravillosos besos—. Tú eres el único a quien he besado.

Naruto alzó la vista, encantado.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Ya no me gusta Toneri —admitió Hinata, sonrojada.

—¿No? —Naruto la miró esperanzado.

—No —reafirmó Hinata sonriéndole.

La rueda de la fortuna dio un brusco movimiento en su cabina haciendo que Hinata cayera en brazos de Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose largamente a los ojos hasta que Naruto alzó ambas manos al rostro de la pelinegra y tomándola de las mejillas, la acercó lentamente y la besó.

Disfrutando el momento.

El sabor de sus labios.

Sintiendo el latido desenfrenado de su corazón igual al propio en un beso cargado de amor.

 **BONUS**

—¿Y ahora qué hago yo? —se preguntó Konohamaru viendo como Naruto y Hinata bajaban de la rueda de la fortuna, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose—. Con una novia en su vida, Naruto-niichan ya no va a estar interesado en el negocio de los besos.

—¿Y qué me dices a mí? —Preguntó un desolado Toneri, mirándolos también— acaba de robarme a mi cita y encima se le ha declarado y ella le ha aceptado —exclamó Toneri, aquello era un golpe muy fuerte a su hombría—. Ahora me quedaré soltero de por vida.

Konohamaru sonrió, traviesamente, ocurriéndosele una idea.

—Oye —dijo, tomándolo por el hombro— ¿no te gustaría entrar en un negocio?

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Ok, ok, esto es lo más raro que he escrito y eso que escrito mucha rareza. Pero esta idea se me ocurrió mientras escribía otro One shot NaruHina, así que decidí enfocarme en como lo haría y ya que no tengo computadora, lo hice artesanalmente, eso quiere decir que lo escribí en un ochenta por ciento a mano durante dos madrugadas la de ayer y la de hoy y sólo le hice unos arreglitos mientras los traspasaba a la computadora.**

 **Si alguien conoce "Hitch, experto en seducción", pillarán la referencia. Al igual que la película inglesa: "Mi gato Angus, mi primer novio y el estorbo de mi padre" —por esta película empecé a poner títulos largos y tontos en "Raro" —el cual inspiró el fic en general, aunque las cosas no acaban igual y si es una película divertida y los invitó a verla, si quieren reír un buen rato.**

 **Nos vemos en otro OS artesanal.**


End file.
